Sueño o delirio
by SumikoAIX
Summary: Estoy soñando...¡definitivamente estoy soñando! O delirando...o lo que sea. No es posible que esto esté pasando en realidad. [GonxKillua. -Yaoi/Lime -]


Hola a todos -w- No sé cómo se me ha ocurrido esto. No sé cómo he tenido el valor de escribirlo y publicarlo! Es la primera vez que escribo en primera persona, y es la primera vez que escribo algo de…este género, así que siéntanse libres de criticar todo lo que les apetezca .w. Son muchos experimentos para mí dentro de un solo fic xd  
Se supone que es un Killua's PoV

**Disclaimer**: Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni nada.

Gracias por darle oportunidad (L) Espero no decepcionarlos .w.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Estamos en la Torre Celestial. Esta es la segunda vez que estoy aquí, pero veo que nada ha cambiado en este lugar. Y aunque ahora me es mucho más fácil ganar mis peleas, no es suficiente. Quiero ser más fuerte, mucho más fuerte: esa es la única forma en que podré entender la fuerza de mi hermano.

Gon y yo hemos llegado al piso 200 hace sólo unas horas. Ya estamos aprendiendo _Nen_ gracias a Wing-san; creo que será un camino largo, pero me ayudará a entender muchas cosas, y claro, a volverme más fuerte. Aunque por ahora sólo debemos practicar _Ten_ a diario.

Ya es tarde. Deben ser alrededor de las 3.00 AM, pero no siento sueño. Estoy recostado de espalda en la cama de mi habitación; las cortinas están abiertas, entra mucha luz: hoy hay luna llena. He recapitulado muchas veces todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que me fui de casa por primera vez, y todavía me quedan algunos cabos sueltos. Quisiera saber cómo se encuentra Alluka…no me despedí de ella al dejar la mansión. Tampoco de Kalluto…pero él seguro estará bien al lado de mi madre, como siempre. Alluka debe sentirse muy sola. Tengo que verla la próxima vez que vuelva a ese lugar.

Bostezo con fuerza. De pronto, mis párpados se vuelven pesados; el sueño se hace presente y ya era hora; tengo que dormir un poco, mañana debo entrenar desde temprano con Gon, ya que tiene programada una pelea para la tarde, y está muy emocionado.  
Me acomodo un poco entre las sábanas y me giro hacia mi izquierda, cerrando los ojos para descansar. Creo que puedo relajarme, no corro ningún peligro en este momento. Suspiro, y me acomodo un poco más. He llegado a ese momento en donde aún tengo algo de consciencia, pero he perdido gran percepción de mi entorno: estoy a punto de caer en un profundo sueño…pero algo me detiene.

Creo sentir un peso extra en mi cama… seguramente son ideas mías; sin abrir los ojos me revuelvo un poco más entre las sábanas. En este momento no puedo discernir nada, sólo me siento cansado.

No. Ahí está de nuevo…maldición, creo que es necesario que haga un esfuerzo y abra los ojos….pero estoy tan cómodo ¡Qué molesto!

Mi vista se encuentra algo nublada, he perdido la noción del tiempo, y no sé cuánto pasó desde la última vez que fijé mis ojos en algo. Con algo de dificultad, enfoco perezosamente…¿Eh? Esto es muy extraño ¿Estaré soñando? ¿O habrá ocurrido algo?

-¿Gon?- pregunto tratando de vislumbrar la situación. Todo lo que veo son sus ojos cafés sobre los míos en una expresión que no alcanzo a distinguir.- ¿Qué ocurre?- trato de incorporarme, sin éxito.

¿Qué es esto? No sé en qué momento ocurrió, pero él estaba sentado sobre mis caderas, y tenía apoyados ambos codos sobre la almohada, a la altura de mi rostro. No pude pensar nada más: de la nada, se abalanzó sobre mí. Pude sentir sus labios contra los míos. Era un contacto demandante y brusco…. ¡Gon me estaba besando! … ¡Y yo no sabía cómo corresponderle! Seguramente estoy soñando…pero ¿por qué tendría yo este tipo de sueños?

Sin previo aviso introduce su lengua dentro de mi boca, ¡qué es lo que debería hacer! No puedo pensar, ahora sólo puedo sentir calor. Mucho calor.  
Pasa una de sus manos por mi nuca para intensificar aún más aquel beso, como si quisiera ir todavía más adentro de mí.

No entiendo la situación, y no sé qué hacer. Como puedo, pongo una de mis manos contra su pecho, haciendo presión para que se apartara, sin embargo, la respuesta que recibo ante eso sólo me desconcierta más.

Bruscamente, deshace el contacto entre nuestras bocas y toma mis manos entre las suyas para llevarlas sobre mi cabeza; una vez ahí, ejerce presión sobre ambas con su mano izquierda. Duele. Estoy confundido; trato de ver sobre mi cabeza, donde están mis manos, vuelvo la vista a él, y alterno así por unos momentos. Quiero decir algo, pero no puedo, y he notado que mi respiración y pulso están mucho más acelerados que de costumbre.

-Luces confundido- me dice. No veo ningún cambio en su voz o sus expresiones, pero la situación sigue siendo indescifrable para mí- No deberías pensar tanto en las cosas- dice para luego sonreírme abiertamente, como siempre lo hace. Sin embargo, mis muñecas aun duelen, y por más que trato, no puedo librarme de su agarre.

-¿¡Q-qué estás ha…!?- empiezo, pero sin poder terminar. Su mano libre había llegado hasta mi espalda, por debajo de la playera que usualmente uso para dormir. Con un movimiento rápido y tosco, me levanta, sin soltar mis muñecas, y se acerca peligrosamente hacia mi cuello al tiempo que hacía presión sobre mis caderas. Siento su mordida, y un escalofrío me recorre por completo. Comenzó a repartir sutiles besos y lamidas en el mismo lugar que habían ocupado sus dientes segundos atrás. No puedo evitar soltar un gemido, eso realmente se sentía bien…

A medida que iba dejando besos y mordiscos por mi cuello, me fue recostando otra vez contra el colchón. Mis ojos están entrecerrados, mi respiración agitada, mi corazón golpea con fuerza, y siento como si mi cara estuviera en llamas.

-Killua- susurra en mi oído justo antes de lamer el lóbulo con tortuosa lentitud. Me retuerzo ante ello, vuelvo a gemir. Me siento avergonzado. Por más que trato de reprimir ese tipo de expresiones, no puedo; y cuando me encuentro a punto de saber cómo controlarme, hace otra cosa que me aleja de la realidad.

Mientras sigue mimando mi cuello, mis oídos y parte de mis hombros, lleva su mano libre hasta mi cintura, por debajo de mi playera. Su mano quema, y al mismo tiempo resulta ser suave y tierna, a pesar de que reparte caricias bruscas y toscas a lo largo de mi torso. Sigo retorciéndome un poco más, sigo gimiendo de vez en cuando, sigo respirando entrecortadamente…ya no puedo evitar nada de eso, ni siquiera pensarlo. Si es un sueño, no tendría por qué preocuparme. El problema real sería…si no lo fuera.

No tengo tiempo de pensar; él se remueve un poco y lleva la mano que había estado jugando con mi torso hasta mi vientre; cada vez bajaba más. Abro mis ojos de par en par, trato de librarme del agarre para intentar detenerlo, pero eso sólo pareció darle más alas para proseguir. Mis manos siguen sobre mi cabeza, y cada vez que trato de liberarlas, recibo más presión sobre mis muñecas; podrían quebrarse en cualquier momento si sigo insistiendo. Trato de mover mis piernas, o algo, con tal de evitar lo que sea que Gon esté pensando hacer. Para empezar ¿¡por qué demonios está aquí!? No…tengo que intentar calmarme, seguro voy a despertar en cualquier momento y me voy a sentir como un idiota por todo esto.

Cierro mis ojos con fuerza. Estoy nervioso, hace años que no recordaba estar en ese tipo de circunstancia, tan _sometido_; claro, todo era diferente en ese entonces: Illumi podía hacer lo que quería conmigo, es mi hermano mayor después de todo. Pero…la situación es muy diferente. Con mi hermano, prácticamente, no sentía nada. Asco y náuseas de vez en cuando, eso es muy distinto a todo lo que me pasa ahora.

Gon parece notar mi indecisión. Acerca su rostro al mío, puedo ver que en sus ojos no hay malicia alguna, como de costumbre; eso siempre resulta tranquilizador. Lentamente, suelta mis muñecas, y lleva ambas manos hasta mis mejillas; yo sigo respirando entrecortado. Se acerca hasta acortar totalmente la distancia entre ambos. Me besa nuevamente, pero es muy sutil y delicado, no se compara a las primeras veces. Permanece así unos momentos, como si esperara algo de ello…Sin saber por qué, le correspondí como pude, no tengo mucha experiencia con este tipo de cosas. Rodeé su cuello con ambos brazos; inconscientemente, entre abro más mis labios, como invitándole a entrar. A estas alturas, ya no busco entender la situación, después lo resolvería.

Podía sentirle gemir levemente y dar suspiros ahogados en medio del beso. Otra vez volvía a sentir que subía la temperatura, pero ya no importaba. Llevó ambas manos hasta mi cintura de nuevo, por debajo de la playera. Antes de cualquier movimiento, se encargó de entregar diversas caricias por mi pecho, mi espalda baja y mi vientre; sin deshacer su beso en ningún momento, al contrario: a medida que pasaba el tiempo, éste iba tomando más brío.

Me sentía extasiado, como nunca antes en mi vida. De vez en cuando arqueaba mi espalda para poder sentir a Gon aún más cerca. El peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío, sus gemidos en mi boca y las caricias que dejaba en mí comenzaban a nublar, todavía más, todos mis sentidos.

Fue entonces cuando sentí una de sus manos sobre mi entrepierna. Me separé de él, tomé aire casi con desesperación, y cerré mis ojos lo más fuerte que pude. Eso me hacía sentir muchas cosas. Vergüenza, principalmente…pero también, me gustaba. Dentro de mí, sentía que quería que fuera él quien hiciera eso. Ejercía una presión leve al principio, pero luego, comenzó a masajear suavemente, a un ritmo lento y perezoso. Al mismo tiempo, volvió a repartir minuciosos besos, mordiscos y lamidas en mi zona cervical. Mi respiración volvía a ser extremadamente agitada e irregular, me oía a mí mismo gemir sin poder controlarme: llevé una mano hasta mi boca, para acallarme, o intentarlo.

La mano que atendía mi miembro, reemplazó aquel calmado ritmo, por uno más violento, que poco a poco se hacía, deliciosamente, frenético. Con una mano tapaba mi propia boca, y con la otra, me aferraba con fuerza a las sábanas que cubrían el colchón. Bruscamente, Gon quitó la mano que yacía en mi boca, y la reemplazó con la suya, en un beso completamente violento, casi necesitado. Apenas podía corresponderle entre gemidos ahogados. Ya no podía pensar en nada, todos mis sentidos me iban abandonando, junto con la poca consciencia que me quedaba en esos momentos; pero se sentía maravilloso.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevó todo eso.

Siento mi respiración agitada, mi rostro arder, mi corazón va a explotar en cualquier momento. Me siento agotado. Abro despacio los ojos, y doy un vistazo rápido a mi alrededor. La cama está desordenada, pero estoy solo en mi habitación. Me incorporo lentamente, doy un vistazo a mis ropas; están algo desordenadas, pero nada fuera de lugar. Con algo de temor reviso bajo mis pantalones… no hay _evidencias_ de nada. Después de todo, parece haber sido un sueño. Aún está oscuro; me tumbo sobre la cama, y caigo totalmente rendido al sueño.

…..

…..

…..

Ya es de día; es temprano. Son las 7.30 AM, y Gon y yo practicamos nuestro _Ten _en su habitación. Ya no es tan difícil mantenerlo por varios minutos, a diferencia de ayer.

He optado por ignorar la noche anterior. Fue muy real…pero fue un sueño al fin y al cabo. Gon se ve normal, no hemos tenido un trato distinto del habitual, todo está bien. No quiero pensar en lo que puede significar…digo ¿Porqué tendría ese tipo de sueños con él? Quizá tendría que preocuparme al respecto; él es mi mejor amigo, no creo que lo haya estado viendo "con otros ojos" sin haberme dado cuenta antes. Pero esa sigue siendo una posibilidad… De ser así tengo que tomar medidas. No quiero que nada termine alejándome de él, ni que nada tan estúpido como aquello se interponga en nuestra amistad. Él es mi primer y mejor amigo, no quiero perderlo por nada; mucho menos si es mi culpa.

Ahora que lo pienso…bien podría malinterpretar toda esta "amistad", pero ¿podría mi mente transformarlo en algo tan drástico como lo de esta noche?

- Luces confundido- su voz me saca de mis pensamientos. Volteo a verle. Trae consigo su expresión cándida e inocente.- No deberías pensar tanto en las cosas- me sonríe abiertamente. Al verlo, creo que es imposible que alguna vez ocurra lo que acabo de soñar…pero esas palabras se me hacen familiares. _Demasiado familiares_.

Siento un leve malestar en mis muñecas.

Voy a ignorar todo esto.

_Debo_ ignorar todo esto.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

ULTIMO DIA, NADIE SE ENOJA!

Ojalá les haya gustado .w. Gracias por leer, y gracias por comentar a los que comenten ^^  
Que tengan un feliz año nuevo!  
Pásenla bien :D Si van a beber alcohol, no conduzcan u.u! [no sé cómo será donde estén…pero acá en Chile, se arma muchísimo escándalo con esto de fin de año D: ]  
Sean felices :D  
Recibo **todo** tipo de críticas ;x;!


End file.
